Checking Into Hospital Hell
by LaLaChihuahua
Summary: Sequel to High School, Boys, and Modelling! Rejoin the gang as they head off to the hospital with Sakura. The fun, the drama, the tragedy. Summary sucks, story much better. Read the first story before this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All! Okay I still don't have my very own laptop back, but the loaner is nice too! I'm sure you all missed me ******

**If not, then you are a bum.**

**Ha.**

**Be that wayyy.**

**So I'm sure you all have been waiting for this sequel! –ta da!- And trust me, I've been missing it too!**

**So without any further to do, here is…Checking Into Hospital Hell!**

**Okay, if you have a better title, PLEASE tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever never ever ever never own Naruto.**

"Sakura, can you hear me?" Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear. He had been doing this ever since they checked her into the hospital. Now everyone was in her tiny hospital room watching the frail girl breathe slowly through a small tube.

"Sasuke, she's not gonna hear you…" Shikamaru said. Naruto whipped his head in his direction, tears running down his face. "What if she can?!"

"It's highly unlikely and quite frankly stupid."

"Why are you being so negative?! Our best friend is lying in a hospital bed, breathing through a tube, and all were trying to do is wake her up, even for a couple seconds! Is that so stupid?!" Naruto was screaming now. The girls were all sitting on a couch, watching this scene before them. Hinata got up and touched her boyfriend's arm. He turned slowly to face her. "Please calm down Naruto. Sakura would probably want us to remain calm and just pray for her. She needs support right now, not screaming and fighting," Hinata whispered. Naruto sighed and leaned against the way-too-white walls. "You're right. I'm sorry Shikamaru, I lost my cool."

"You didn't have it to begin with…" Neji whispered. Everyone laughed quietly. At least there was still some energy in the room. Just then, they heard a soft moan coming from the bed. Everyone turned quickly to face Sakura. Sasuke gasped and held her hand. "Sakura? Say something!" Sasuke gasped. Nobody moved. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "What's….what's going on?" Sakura said with all her energy. "Why is this room so…white?"

"Sakura you're at the hospital. You collasped at the hotel room. The doctor said that you tore your esophogus and…and…" Sasuke broke into tears, as well as everyone else. Sakura was confused. "And what Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up at her pale face, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Sakura, they said you're…you're dying…"

Sakura gasped. "I'm…I'm dying? But…I can't die!" She burst into tears and sobbed. Sasuke got up and hugged her tightly to his chest. He knew they weren't dating anymore, but goodness he needed her back. This hug was a start to getting her back. "I know Sakura…I promise we'll be here every day and nothing's gonna happen to you…"

"Right. We're taking time off our careers and school to make sure you have someone here to see you," Tenten said. Ino and Hinata nodded. "But…but what about graduating? And becoming top models? What's gonna happen to all the dreams we used to talk about?"

"Sakura, those dreams mean nothing to us now. Right now we need to focus on you getting out of here as soon as possible. Then we will pick up those dreams where we left off," Ino said. Sakura sighed. "I feel so horrible. My friends aren't gonna graduate, I probably won't be a model anymore. Oh, and let's not forget to top it off with me DYING ON A HOSPITAL BED!" Sakura screamed. "OWW!" Sakura clutched her throat. Everyone gasped and threw themselves to Sakura's side. Sasuke's eyes widened and he grabbed her tightly. "Sakura? Sakura what's wrong?" With more tears coming down from his eyes, he cried harder when the heart monitor sped up quickly. Doctors rushed in and pushed everyone out. Sasuke held onto Sakura's hand, even as they tried to kick him out. Eventually, nurses pried him off of her and shut the door quickly behind them.

"What's wrong with her?!" Ino sobbed as she fell to the floor. Shikamaru was down, holding her to his chest. Hinata sobbed her way into Naruto's arms, and Tenten was sobbing and screaming curses in Neji's chest.

"Out of the way!" A doctor shouted, pulling Sakura's stretcher with him. Nurses were holding down Sakura as she was being injected with a numbing shot. "Heart beat's raising! Is she going to make it?" One of the nurses was shouting to the lead doctor up at the front of the stretcher. "She needs surgery now. Whether or not she lives…I don't know. By hell I'm gonna do everything in my power to save her life." And with that, the group watched their best friend go through double doors, on her death bed.

**Good? Sucky? Review and let me know! Sorry it was so short by the way. Don't worry' the chapters will in fact get longer!**

**BleedingBlackRainbows**

**(AKA .llamas)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again....I'm so sorry I haven't updated...I've had so much shit going on and oh my God sometimes...point is I'm back now. I just don't know for how long...**

**I haven't been motivated to update, hell...I don't think I want to write anymore. At least...not Naruto. I'm just interested anymore.../: Help me out. **

**But here's the chapter that I've been trying to post...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

.xx.

One second....

One minute...

One hour...

That hour turned into two...then three...five...and soon eight. Sasuke was pacing outside the ER doors. The girls had all fallen asleep on their guys, and the guys were trying to remain calm. No doctor came out and told them what was happening. Nobody told them if Sakura was okay. Nobody gave them the story. They were left hanging. Sasuke stopped pacing and leaned against the hospital wall. He stared at his hand. The one he held onto before Sakura was taken away. He could still see her pain stricken face...the agony...every tear she cried...it hurt. He closed his eyes tightly to keep the images out of his mind.

"This is crazy..." Neji whispered. The guys stared at him. "I mean, our friend is lying on her death bed. It seems like just yesterday they were at their first photo shoot in the Leaf Village....they were smiling at us...Sakura was laughing...this isn't how it should be...." Neji hugged Tenten tighter, afraid to think that she could've been like Sakura. He couldn't lose her. He loved her too much to let her go. Naruto looked down at Hinata. She looked like the angel she was. He brushed the strand of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled into his lap. Naruto choked back tears. She looked so peaceful...too peaceful...it was scary.

Shikamaru was twirling Ino's hair inbetween his fingers. Her face was still red from crying, and her mascara and eyeliner was well past her nose. He carefully pulled a clean tissue out of his pocket, dabbed it on his tongue, and gently wiped away the makeup. She looked even more beautiful without makeup, and he didn't understand why she wore it all the time. He thought about how Sakura never wore makeup. How she could wake up and go directly to a photo shoot. He loved Ino so much, and he thought she was beautiful, but there was something about Sakura...something he didn't want to wake up and find gone forever.

"Are you friends of Sakura Haruno?" The guys bolted their heads up and nodded. Sasuke stood up quickly. "Is she going to be okay?! PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S GOING TO BE OKAY!!" The guys woke up their girls. They drowsily woke up, but were well awake when they saw the doctor. "Please tell me she's fine...." Ino whispered. The doctor urged all of them into a small room. They stood quickly and followed with quick footsteps.

"So tell us what's going on, doctor..." Ino whispered. The doctor sighed. "When she woke up and started screaming at you all, the stitches where she ruptured her esophogus the first time ripped out. We had to go in and repair them." **(Author Blurb: Yeah, I don't know if that could really happen. Bear with me.)**

"So, is it serious? Like really serious?" Neji asked. "Well, she's still dying. That's a given. We've predicted how long she has."

"Oh my God, how long..." Tenten whispered, barely being heard. There was a dead silence in the room.

"Doctor, please just tell us," Naruto said.

"With her bulimia...and torn esophogus...we don't think she'll live much longer than..." The doctor peered up and looked in everyone's eyes. The looked at him with their own tear-filled eyes.

"We think Sakura has about two weeks."

.xx.

**Sorry it was so short...gimme some ideas and I'll try and finish. But here's a new idea: **

**It would be possible for someone to continue for me. I have a story for Naruto I found the other day that I've had for a few months. I'd like to put that up. **

**Tell me what you think, review, and tell me new ideas.**

**BleedingBlackRainbows**


	3. Chapter 3

**Determination! I AM determined to finish this story. And finish ****Lifestyle****. And I am determined to post a new one. But then, it shall be goodbye! I'm done with Naruto stories, and I think I've grown from the many years of Naruto. So, enjoy my stories while you possibly can(:**

**Thank you animayfreak95 for your great idea(: It shall be superior! Believe me! *bows in gratitude***

.xx.

"God no!" Hinata shouted. She fell into Naruto's arms and sobbed. Tenten was sitting there, mouth agape, and taking hasty breaths. She didn't have any more tears to cry. Ino fled out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She felt sick. Beyond belief. Shikamaru quickly followed her footsteps and shut the door to the small room behind him. Naruto held onto Hinata with all his strength, tears flooding his eyes. Neji slowly pulled Tenten to his chest and whispered soothing words in her ear, trying to calm her down, and trying to stay calm himself. Sasuke was practically gagging. Two weeks...fucking two weeks...he couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He couldn't think. Smell. Hear. Nothing.

Blank.

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. He had nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to. Gone. It was all gone.

"I'll let you all talk amongst yourselves. Sakura will be out of of surgery within the next couple minutes," And with that, the doctor left the room. The only sounds were the girls crying and the guys soothing the best they could. What was there to say?

.xx.

"She looks too peaceful to me...." Naruto whispered. Everyone was back in the hospital room, watching Sakura's pale figure breathe ever so slowly. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't supposed to turn out this way for her. She was supposed to be a model. Graduate high school. Become famous around the world. Win awards. And die happily and peacefully. Not like this. Sakura's life was, no is, too beautiful for this to happen. Sasuke clenched his fists until his knuckles were white when he thought of this. The girls were on the other side of the room, thinking about past memories with Sakura, when they first met, first photo shoot. It seemed like just yesterday.

The guys all sat around Sakura's bed. Sasuke was holding and stroking her hand, Naruto next to him, and Neji and Shikamaru directly acrossed from them. Shikamaru seemed to be deep in thought. Naruto had his head down, and his fingers through his hair. Neji sat and stared into space. And Sasuke kept his eyes glued to Sakura's face. He brushed a small strand of hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "Guys..." Shikamaru said quietly. They all looked at him. "What is it, Shikamaru?" Neji asked. "Do we tell Sakura?" Naruto looked dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"Do we tell Sakura she was two weeks to live when she wakes up?" They exchanged glances. "She deserves to know..." Naruto said. "But telling her will stress her even more, and then there's a chance she could die before two weeks," Neji said logically. "Either way, she could die before then," Shikamaru said. They sat in silence. A few minutes went by, and Sasuke spoke up. "I say we don't tell her..."

"Really Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He nodded slowly. "It'll just hurt her more. It's not worth watching her final weeks of happiness destroyed." Naruto nodded in agreement.

.xx.

"Hey, pretty girl..." Ino whispered to Sakura. It was a few hours later and everyone gathered around her bed to watch her wake up. Sasuke informed the girls beforehand that they weren't going to tell Sakura about her short time to live. They all agreed. Sasuke was softly stroking Sakura's hand. "How are you feeling, Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Umm...not sure," she croaked. Her throat was killing her, and it hurt so bad to talk. Sasuke noticed this, and told her to get some sleep. She automatically refused.

"Sakura, you need to rest. We don't want you to have to go through another surgery."

"I don't care Tenten. I wanna talk to my friends," Sakura could barely talk above a mumble.

"Fine, then we're not talking to you until you fall asleep. We can talk to you in the morning," Hinata said. They all waited in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, Sakura sighed. "Fine, I'll sleep." Everyone smiled wide and told her goodnight. Everyone except Ino and Sasuke left to go to their own homes to sleep and shower. Ino lied down on the couch and snuggled up with the hospital-supplied blanket. Sasuke decided to sleep on the chair next to Sakura's bed. He placed the blanket on his lap and watched Sakura sleep peacefully.

"You still love her." Sasuke turned to face Ino. "What?"

"You know you still love her. You can't deny it." Sasuke looked at her. He saw the dead seriousness in her eyes. "Yeah...I do still love her. A lot," Sasuke sighed. Ino nodded.

"You know, she still loves you too," Ino said, rolling over on her back to look at the ceiling. "There's no way she can still love me. Not after what I did...it's not possible..." **(Author Blurb: Refer back to chapter 22 or ****High School, Boys, And Modeling****.) **He turned to face Sakura again.

"I remember the first day we met you guys. We sat and talked about how hot you all were," she paused to giggle. "We thought nobody as hot as you guys would come and talk to us, even when we were models. Sakura especially. She never saw herself as dating material. Never wears makeup, not that trendy, too busy. She wondered why you even asked her out in the first place. That day...when your bloodline went completely crazy on Sakura, and we told you to take a break with her, she thought we were kidding and wanted to see you. I wonder what could've changed, if we actually let her go to see you..." Tears formed in Ino's eyes as she continued. "Even after you two broke up, she still wanted to see you. NEEDED to see you...you were a part of her, one we very easily could not have taken away. The way she looks at you when she first wakes up here, the way her eyes glow when they connect wiith yours...it's pure love Sasuke. She needs you back, even if it is only for a couple weeks of her remaining life."

And with that, Ino rolled on her side, facing away from Sasuke. Sasuke repeated Ino's words over and over again in his mind. Love...? Pure love? No, they broke up. They were done. Over. Nonexistent.

Why was it so hard to want that to change? He wanted her back more than anything. Was the relationship stress worth it?

.xx.

**Oooh, what will happen nowww? Find out(:**

**BleedingBlackRainbows**

**PS: Oh, and you should definitely reviewww(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh wow…it's been, over a year. I really don't know what to say. Other than:**

**I haven't felt the desire to continue my stories.**

**They suck. XD**

**I'm busy as all hell.**

**But hey. I've been meaning to post something. It's very obvious that I don't want to continue the stories myself. I'm willing to maybe type up a couple chapters a week so ALL of my stories will be done within the month (I start my Junior year this month, can you believe it?) If ANYONE is willing to maybe take up sequels or finish stories for me, by all means send me a message and we'll talk. I just don't want to keep you all waiting, because I know how annoying it is to wait for updates. I'm suffering now. XD**

**But here. I'll strike a deal with all of you. Give me reviews, ideas, anything, to motivate me to write. You give me feedback, I'll give you story. :) **

.xx.

Sasuke sat up the entire night, watching Sakura breathe, her frail body following the up and down movements of her chest. He didn't want to be a witness to her death. But he didn't want to miss the last moments he would have with his cherry blossom. That was unfair, to both of them.

Damn him. Damn his damn bloodline that caused all this damn drama and all the damn problems with the damn relationship he and Sakura had. Damnity damn damn damn.

"I need to tell her I love her, and I want her back. Maybe it'll motivate her to get better sooner? Wait…it could totally mess her up. She could hate me forever and then she'll be stressed and that'll hurt her and DAMN IT…" Sasuke smacked his head against the wall. Which must've been louder than he expected, because he heard a soft groan from the small girl lying in bed.

"Sasuke…you're still here?" Sakura mumbled softly, barely opening her eyes. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I didn't want to leave you alone, just in case something happened."

"Do you know what time it is?" she spoke softly, feeling the stinging sensation in her throat. "Uhh…" Sasuke pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "It's a little after two in the morning. You should get back to sleep." Sakura groaned. "I'm not tired anymore. Your thud woke me up." Sasuke smirked. "Well, I'll make sure I don't make loud thuds anymore and you'll sleep soundly."

Sakura smiled. "You know, you still have the best sense of humor. You know, once you break the ice. You're not the easiest person to get along with at first but…you're a pretty great guy." Sasuke's heart fluttered, his mind raced. 'What should I say, what should I say?'

"Yeah thanks."

'DAMN.' "N-No! I mean…thanks, it really means a lot coming from you. Well…since everything happened, I didn't think you even wanted to acknowledge my existence."

"Sasuke, you always made me happy. When we were in the limo, after you all discovered my biggest secret…that was the only time I didn't want to be with you. I was…horrified, to say the least. I hated that darn memory…I still get nightmares," Sakura's voice faded, and she tensed as Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Nightmares, memory…what are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke whispered, holding her hand tightly.

"Remember? I got in the limo, and you pushed me down and slapped me?" Sasuke nodded. "Well…your eyes went this dark red, and there were little black comma marks swirling like crazy. And suddenly we were taken to this…other world. Everything you did to yourself happened to me. You took a knife and cut yourself, then the same mark was on me. I don't know. You killed me, in that little spell. Maybe I'm just crazy." Sasuke was dumbfounded. What the hell was she talking about? The push and slap only lasted a few seconds. Neji was holding her as soon as she fell down on the seat of the limo. How in the world did she get this crazy scheme?

"Sakura…I don't know how this happened, or where you got this. I'll find out though, I promise. I'll try and find something that will help. Maybe we need counseling, or research, something. I don't want you having nightmares. I love you too much to have you awake all night!" Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke shut his mouth, realizing what he just said. "W-What?" Sakura stuttered. Sasuke was silent, still staring at Sakura, mouth shut. "You still love me, Sasuke?"

"Sakura, I never stopped. I will never stop. You're my…my dream girl. My princess. My cherry blossom. I'll never leave your side, no matter what." 'This is it. It's out in the open. It's time for her reaction.' Sasuke took a deep breathe, waiting for any response. Sakura laid there, motionless. To the point where Sasuke began to worry. "Sasuke…I love you too."

The answer he wanted to hear. This seemed all too easy. Where were the tears, the fight, the words of 'I hate you' or 'Leave me the hell alone'? She still loved him?

"I do love you Sasuke. I hope you know that." It was almost as though Sakura had heard his thoughts, and she was reassuring him of her love.

"Sakura, I want you back!" Sasuke rambled, almost too quickly for Sakura to pick up on at such an early hour of day. But she heard him. And her eyes lit up, for the first time in days. A real happiness overwhelmed her. And she began to cry tears of happiness. Using every ounce of energy she had, Sakura lifted her body up and kissed Sasuke.

Sparks flew by. He quickly pulled her as close as she could get, craving her kisses, her touch, the feeling of her heart beating against his chest. He needed her, she was the reason he woke up every morning. The reason why he could live through each day. And she needed him just as much. His kisses became more hungry, and she had to pry herself away to catch her breath. Sasuke very slightly let her go, and she rested her forehead on his. Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other, each of their gazes burning into each other's eyes. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Sasuke, don't ever let anyone tell you we aren't meant for each other. Don't ever leave me again."

"Sakura, you're my world. I need you, so much. I love you. And as soon as you get out of this hospital I'll take you up in my arms and we'll do something special, just the two of us. You're my girl, no one else's, forever and always."

.xx.

"It's…almost too good to be true." The entire gang was surrounded along Sakura's bed side. Ino and Shikamaru walked in hours after what happened to Sasuke and Sakura, only to find Sasuke holding Sakura's hand, his head resting on the side of the bed, and Sakura sleeping soundly. Ino squealed. Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief. It was about time the two made up. He couldn't stand seeing Sasuke in so much emotional pain.

"Doctor, how does this happen, it's not possible!" Naruto cried out in surprise, his eyes fixated on Sakura. Actually, everyone was staring in disbelief at Sakura. Nobody could believe that she was sitting up in bed, eating breakfast. Two pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice. And all of her breakfast was staying down in her stomach, no problem.

"Sakura, how do you feel?" the doctor asked, keeping notes on a clipboard. "Ifewlgwet!" Sakura attempted to say, her mouth full of pancake-y goodness. "Sakura. Swallow." Sasuke said. She obeyed, and smiled. "I feel great!" And then continued to eat her food. Sasuke smiled, a huge smile. Bigger than any smile he's ever done. His love for Sakura tripled, if possible. Watching her eat was the biggest miracle he could've ever witnessed.

"How does your throat feel?" the doctor continued. "Well, it still hurts. But not nearly as bad," Sakura answered. "Doctor, how did this happen? Overnight?" Neji exclaimed. The doctor put the clipboard to his side after jotting down a final note. "Honestly, I've never seen it before in my life. If you ask me, I'd say it's a miracle. Your guardian angel must really be watching over you, Sakura." And with those few words, the doctor smiled and left the room. Sakura looked around at all her friends.

"Guys, I'm gonna be okay."

.xx.

**And that's all I got. Tomorrow I'll write up a chapter for ****Lifestyle of the Singer and Dancer ****and then Friday I'll continue with a different story. I'll decide later. However, I hope you all enjoyed this massive SasxSak moment. I will admit, I'm trying to rush this story. Hopefully not TOO drastically, but enough to finish within the next week. Goodnight all :)**

**BleedingBlackRainbows**


End file.
